An image intensifier is a vacuum tube device that enables a user to see in low light and very-low ambient light conditions by increasing the intensity of ambient available light. Photons entering an image intensifier are converted to electrons using a photocathode which are multiplied prior to striking a phosphor screen to create a human-visible image. “Bloom” is a haloing effect that occurs around intense light sources when viewed through an image intensifier. Since the photocathode generates photoelectrons in proportion to the photon incidence rate on the photocathode, small, intensely luminous, light producing devices, such as streetlights, tend to create a large number of photoelectrons, at least some of which are scattered across the microchannel plate during the electron multiplication process. This scattering produces “bloom,” an outwardly extending halo about the intense light source that is visible in the image created on the phosphor screen and presented to the image intensifier user. This “bloom” may compromise the ability of the image intensifier user to view persons or objects located proximate an intense light source, potentially exposing the image intensifier user to dangerous conditions.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.